


Templars and Mages

by Amariahellcat



Series: The Cousins Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, F/M, Father's Day, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots focussing on Ayr and Amaris Lavellan, and later Ayre Surana, that don't fit in to any of the current AU's (Canon, Modern or Avvar)</p><p>Will vary in pairings, ratings, etc. Some may technically fit into one of the canon's but may be from a date past in the present timeline of the story, or completely different, standalone AU's.</p><p>We'll see. Tags will be updated as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Friends (Cullen x Ayr SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Clan of Dalish Elves settles near the Rutherford's home in Honnleath - long before any of the events of the Fifth Blight - and while at first Cullen and his siblings stay away to appease their parents, the appearance of a little redheaded elf soon changes things.
> 
> A look at how Cullen and Ayr first met in the universe of 'Consume Me' - and met again at the Circle Tower, and then during Inquisition. A 'kid fic' about old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this oneshot technically comes before 'Consume Me', so I switched the Chapter Order around :)
> 
> Hopefully this is good! I'm not used to writing kids so I'm sorry if any of the language doesn't sound proper haha... oops.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 

When word of the Dalish Clan first spread to the Rutherford home, their parents warned them away.

 

"They likely mean no harm, but it is best to leave them to their business." his mother had said, preparing dinner while their father tended the few animals they kept, "Besides, not much they'd want with simple country folk like us, I'd imagine."

 

Cullen - then a twelve year old dreaming of being a Templar - was only vaguely interested in the news; he and Mia, the oldest at fifteen, understanding it was their job to keep the younger two away.

 

Branson and Rosalie - ten and five, respectively - were much more excited by the news, though it wasn't like they'd be getting anywhere near the Dalish Camp, anyways.

 

And so for a time, Cullen didn't think much about it; still practicing his sword skills diligently with his siblings help, using the little wooden sword and shield his father had fashioned for him.

 

Until one day there was a strange _rustling_ in the nearby bushes, to loud to be an animal, and the pre-teen whipped towards the sound, wooden sword and shield held high, "Who's there? Show yourselves!"

 

The last thing he'd expected was for a _kid_ to tumble out of the bushes - bigger then Rosalie but smaller than Mia - brushing themselves off as they stood and then looking up at him, flashing a bright smile, "Hi!"

 

Cullen just stared, rather dumbstruck.

 

It was a girl. A girl with curly red hair and wide, bright green eyes, freckles splashed across the bridge of her nose and lips pulled in a wide, friendly smile. A girl dressed in travelling clothes and whose feet were wrapped in leather bindings, pointed ears visible and twitching through her hair-

 

Pointed ears. She had pointed ears.

 

The girl was an _elf_.

 

Cullen - not really knowing what to say or do, since he'd never encountered an elf before - just continued to stare, trying to figure out how to react.

 

The girls smile faltered under the continued stare, biting her lip as she turned to duck back into the bushes, "M'sorry-"

 

"Wait!" Cullen snapped out of his stupor and took a step towards the elf, feeling bad for almost chasing her away, "I'm sorry, you don't need to leave. It's just... I've never _met_ an elf before. I didn't know how to respond."

 

"Well... _I've_ never met a _human_ before, either," the girl huffed, some spark returning as she halted her retreat, "So... we're even."

 

"We're even." Cullen agreed, "So, hello."

 

The redhead brightened, smiling again as she turned fully towards him, hands clasping shyly behind her back even as she beamed, "Hello! I'm Ayr. Nice to meet you!"

 

"Hello, Ayr," Cullen couldn't help returning the girls smile, finding it contagious even as he stepped carefully closer, "I'm Cullen. Um... welcome to Honnleath."

 

“Honnleath.” the girl - Ayr - echoed, saying it slowly and working at the pronunciation, “Is that the name of the Village? Keeper Deshanna wouldn’t tell me.”

 

“Why wouldn’t your Keeper tell you?” Cullen had drawn unconsciously closer to the younger girl now, close enough to see she only came up to his shoulder.

 

“She doesn’t like letting any of the kids get near the human settlements. Says they’re too dangerous, especially when there’s a local Chantry with Templars.” Ayr was clearly eager to talk, happy to meet someone, and her eyes reflected her excitement, “I like exploring, though, and I wanted to see a _little_ of the village before we move on!”

 

“Why would she be worried about the Templars?”

 

“She’s afraid they’ll take me to the Circle, I think. _I_ think she just worries too much.”

 

“The Circle?” Cullen blinked at the redhead, fairly certain he knew the reasoning but not wanting to assume, “Are you…?”

 

“Yup.” Ayr answered readily, lifting her hand and letting a little ball of fire bloom above her palm before snuffing it easily, still smiling brightly, “Don’t tell her I showed you, okay? I _try_ not to use magic outside of the Camp, but…”

 

“I won’t tell a soul.” Cullen swore, crossing his arm over his chest solemnly and trying to stay straight faced even when she giggled in response.

 

“Cullen, we’re back!” the preteen _jumped_ at the voice coming from the house, Ayr’s eyes going wide and her shoulders stiffening at the presence of another person.

 

“Cullen, ready to practice?” this time it was Branson’s voice, drawing closer behind him, “Hey, who’s with you?”

 

“It’s an _elf_!” Rosalie’s voice squealed in delight, sounding almost right behind him.

 

“ _Cullen_ .” came Mia’s voice, stern and much closer than before, “Who’s your _friend_?”

 

Ayr looked positively _petrified_ , now, in the face of all _three_ of his siblings; other children or not, he couldn’t exactly blame her.

 

Cullen turned to Mia - since technically, she was still in _charge_ when their parents weren’t around, since she was oldest - and gave an innocent grin, knowing the best way to go was honesty, “This is Ayr, Mia. She’s from the Dalish Clan. She wanted to see the village.”

 

“Does anyone know she’s here?” Mia questioned, crossing her arms and _trying_ to remain cross, though he could see curiosity in her expression as well.

 

“No.” Ayr piped up, still looking slightly terrified but clearly trying to be brave, “I wanted to explore, but my Keeper said no… so I snuck out. I spotted Cullen playing and thought I’d say hi.”

 

“That… could get us in a lot of trouble, and won’t your Keeper be worried?”

 

“C’mon, Mia, let her stay awhile,” Cullen defended, surprising himself, “We can walk her back to the Camp later and make sure nothing happens.”

 

“Can I?” Ayr asked hopefully, green eyes darting between Cullen and Mia, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

 

Truth be told, Ayr was a speck of excitement in his otherwise average days, a new face in a Village used to the same people all the time.

 

And while he loved his siblings and did not want for company, a new friend would be… welcome.

 

“Alright, Cullen, but if mum or dad asks, it was _your_ idea.” Mia ‘hmped’ and then stepped forwards, expression shifting into a friendlier one as she addressed the little elf, “Hello. I’m Mia. Pleased to meet you, Ayr.”

 

“I’m Branson.” the younger boy grinned and waved, “Welcome!”

 

“Hi!” Rosalie was practically on-top of Ayr, balancing on her toes and practically jittering with her excitement as she stared up at the - Cullen assumed, anyways - older girl, “I’m Rosalie! You’re really pretty!”

 

Ayr flushed in surprise, though the expression changed to one of honest happiness a moment later, “Thank you! You’re very pretty to!” Then she glanced to Mia, the happiness still obvious, “And… thank you, Mia. I promise I won’t cause any trouble.”

 

“We’ll just have to make sure we get you back before dark.” Mia nodded to herself, as though making the decision, “I have to go help mama. You kids have fun.”

 

“Yes, Mia.” Cullen rolled his eyes and grinned innocently when his sister gave him a _knowing_ look, waiting till she was gone to turn back to the others, “So, what-”

 

“How old is Mia?” Ayr questioned suddenly, blinking curiously at him, “She talks like an adult.”

 

“She’s fifteen. It’s prob’ly cause she has to look after _us_ .” Branson answered with a wide grin, shrugging, “How old are _you_?”

 

Ayr stuck her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out, trying to look imposing and just looking silly, “I’m _seven_! I’ll be eight in a few months!”

 

So he’d been right; Ayr was two years older then Rosalie.

 

“So, Cullen, we gonna practice more today?”

 

“Was hoping to.”

 

“Practice?” Ayr questioned, her hands now firmly in Rosalie’s as the younger girl examined her for ‘any elfy differences’ while her eyes were on Cullen, “For what?”

 

“Cullen’s been recruited to the Templars!” Branson answered before Cullen could, making him wince, “We’re not sure when he’s leaving, so we’ve been practicing!”

 

“I won’t say anything about you, Ayr, I promise.” Cullen immediately sought to settle the panic he could see rising in the redhead's eyes, “And I know… Dalish? Clans work differently. I want to _protect_ everyone - mages to. You’re safe here.”

 

“Plus he’s not a Templar _yet_.” Branson added, trying to amend.

 

The panic leaving her, Ayr smiled brilliantly again, “Okay. I trust you.”

 

“Ayr! Ayr! Play with me!” Rosalie tugged on her hands suddenly, leading her eagerly towards the tree she spent most of her time playing under, “Show me magic!”

 

“Okay! But just a _little_!”

 

Cullen squashed the sudden flare of jealousy that rose in his stomach, the urge to say _no, she’s_ **_my_ ** _friend, she’s playing with_ **_me_ ** rising like bile in his throat.

 

Rosalie usually barged in on their practice eventually anyways; the girls would join them soon enough. And besides, Ayr could do as she liked; he certainly had no claim on her.

 

“Ready, Cullen?”

 

Branson’s voice broke him from his thoughts, his younger brother standing ready with his own wooden sword, and Cullen grinned, raising his weapons once more.

 

“Always, Bran.”

  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  


As he’d expected, Rosalie and Ayr intruded on their practice not to long afterwards; though having the elf there made it quite a bit more interesting than the usual ‘save Rosalie from a Dragon’ scenario.

 

“Tremble before the evil apostate!” Ayr cackled - doing her best imitation of a witch of the wilds, it seemed - and standing before Rosalie with her arms crossed, trying to look intimidating.

 

Rosalie giggling behind her wasn’t helping.

 

“Never, foul witch!” Cullen responded with a snort, trying to be serious and failing miserably.

 

“Then your sister is dooooomed!”

 

“Cullen! Playtimes over, dinners ready!”

 

Mia’s voice from the house snapped them all out of their roles, the three younger kids nearly toppling to the ground in a fit of laughter while Cullen tried to _seem_ mature.

 

“Coming, Mia!”

 

“And Mama said Ayr can stay for dinner if she likes!”

 

 _That_ shut the redhead up, green eyes wide as she stared at Cullen hopefully, “Can I?”

 

“She’d like to!” Cullen answered his sister, dropping his wooden weapons and stepping forwards to offer the elf a hand up, pulling her easily to her feet and noting how _little_ she weighed.

 

They all trudged into the house then, the Rutherfords pausing for inspection before Mia and dutifully allowing their elder sister to clean them up.

 

Ayr was startled when their mother came over and started brushing her off gently, standing still as a statue as she rid the elf of any clinging leaves or twigs from her hair, licking her thumb and wiping a smear of dirt off the child's cheek.

 

Then she smiled and patted her on the shoulder, standing to lead her to the table, “Welcome, dear, make yourself at home. Any friend of Cullen’s is welcome at our table.”

 

“T-thank you.” Ayr mumbled shyly, cheeks flushed red, and Cullen couldn’t help grinning, making sure to swipe the seat beside her.

 

“Relax.” he mumbled quietly, “I told you, you’re safe here.”

 

That made Ayr beam again, their attention drawn to the food when the adults began setting trays down before them.

 

“Dig in, kids, and then see your friend safely back to her Clan afterwards.”

 

“Yes, Mama!”

  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  


Cullen did as he’d been bid once they’d finished dinner - saw Ayr safely back to her Clan's Camp, standing awkwardly to the side while her Keeper scolded her for disappearing as she had.

 

Keeper Deshanna - an older elf with white-blonde hair and wrinkles just forming around her eyes - had thanked him and apologized for Ayr’s actions, to which Cullen responded honestly that he’d enjoyed her company. That _all_ of his family had.

 

And while the Keeper seemed at first adamant to keep Ayr from slipping out again, both children knew that wouldn’t be happening.

 

For the next year, Ayr was a constant visitor at the Rutherford’s home; she arrived almost every day just after sunup, sometimes coming through the bushes she had on her first visit and other times knocking at the front door if she could hear them up and about.

 

Cullen and his siblings welcomed her presence, as did their parents; Rosalie _adored_ her, and Mia, whether she wanted to admit it or not, liked having a slightly older girl around to talk to.

 

Cullen just enjoyed her fiery personality; how eagerly she set to every task she was given, her spirit and spark no matter what game they were playing.

 

Keeper Deshanna eventually gave up chiding the redhead, merely thanking Cullen every night when he delivered her safely to the Camp.

 

There were nights when Ayr even _stayed_ with them, when the weather got bad or they simply weren’t up to walking all the way to the Camp. She would stay with Mia and Rosalie, though once she’d fallen asleep nestled next to Cullen in his bed, where they’d been reading about all sorts of things.

 

And while at first he hadn’t wanted to rouse her - far too comfortable with her small form curled against his side, warm and familiar - Cullen had reluctantly woken her up and half-carried her to his sisters room, knowing it wasn’t _appropriate_.

 

Then, just after his thirteenth birthday, the notice came.

 

The Templars would be coming to collect Cullen in three days to begin his training.

 

His family's reactions were what he’d expected; all proud of him, happy for him, but dreading the day when he would leave them.

 

Ayr… he didn’t really want to _tell_ Ayr, actually. Because it meant leaving the cheerful little elf behind, to; leaving the little girl who had become his best friend, not knowing if he would ever see her again because her Clan would, someday, move along.

 

So when she showed up that day - knocking once and then letting herself in, as had become habit - smiling brightly as she always did, Cullen just blurted it.

 

“I’m leaving for training in three days.”

 

Ayr stopped just inside the door, staring at him as her mind processed what he’d said. Then her eyes widened and her ears drew back - something he _knew_ she only did when she was upset or angry - though she _tried_ to keep smiling, clearly thinking about the same as his family did.

 

“That’s… great, Cullen! You’ve been waiting for it, right?” Ayr tried to be enthusiastic, crossing now to give him a tight hug, little arms _just_ able to reach around him - something they’d discovered when she’d first started hugging them all, and that he’d teased her about relentlessly - “Um… how long will you be gone?”

 

Cullen swallowed, returning the hug even as what felt like lead settled in his stomach, “Forever, technically. I’ll be allowed to visit - down the line, once my training is over - but that won’t be for _years_. So… I don’t know.”

 

“Oh.” Ayr’s arms tightened around him then, the elf pulling back and away a moment later and _trying_ , again, to act like herself, “C-congratulations! Um, I don’t know how much longer my Clan will be camped here - probably not _that_ long, but I donno…”

 

“Ayr…”

 

“...but maybe I can figure out a way to keep in touch with Mia when we leave, and she can keep me updated on when you’re allowed to visit! Maybe. If that’s okay? I mean, if I visit? Later on?”

 

“Of _course_ that’s okay, Ayr,” Cullen huffed out a laugh, hugging the now indignant little girl again and shaking his head with a grin, “You’re my _best friend_ . Of _course_ I want to see you again.”

 

“Good. You better!” Ayr was grinning again now, eyes bright as she thought of something, “And! When we _do_ meet again, let’s use our game! As a code of sorts, so we know it’s us!”

 

“You mean _that_ game?”

 

“Mhm! Cause then we’ll be sure!”

 

“True. That’s a good idea, actually.”

 

“Of course it is, _I_ came up with it!” Ayr puffed her chest out and then laughed, tugging on his hand, “C’mon! I won’t be able to be here the day they come get you - Templars, right? - so let’s not waste any time! Let’s go play!”

 

“Okay, I’m coming!” Cullen laughed and let her lead him, though he still felt somewhat anxious.

 

_No, don’t think like that. You’ll see her again, someday._

  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  


Five years later, news hit the Circle of a Dalish Clan camping in the area - staying well beyond their jurisdiction but close enough to draw attention.

 

“They aren’t causing any trouble, just trading with the local merchants,” one of the older Templars mentioned, shrugging, “So long as they keep to themselves, it’s none of our concern.”

 

Even knowing how unlikely it was that it was _her_ Clan, Cullen tried to catch every tidbit he could about them from the older men’s conversations; their location, that they seemed friendly, the exact distance from the Tower to their Camp.

 

At eighteen, Cullen had only been stationed at the Ferelden Circle for roughly four months; since he’d _turned_ eighteen and gone through the final initiation, assigned to the Circle and serving under Knight-Commander Greagoir.

 

He’d done well in his training, _relished_ in the ability to actually _protect_ people, and now did his best in his position at the Circle, guarding the Mages and remaining the necessary distance from them.

 

He had, admittedly, made _one_ friend among the mages; a elf who, ironically, was named _Ayre_ Surana, incredibly similar but not identical to his old friend in name. Otherwise, they were completely different; both willowy as most elves were (though Ayr had been a child of eight when he’d last seen her, so who knew) but Surana had black wavy hair and grey eyes, and she was much more timid and shy then the other Ayr.

 

Templars were allowed to leave the Tower for brief periods; whether to visit the docks and the shops there, or to check in on family, so long as they were not gone long.

 

Cullen hadn’t left the Tower since arriving, but at the news of the Dalish Clan he sought out the Knight-Commander and requested two-days leave, claiming he wanted to check out the docks merchants, as he hadn’t before.

 

Either not noticing anything off or simply not caring, Greagoir granted his request; Cullen left the Tower and headed across to the docks the next morning, dressed in a lighter, less imposing set of his Templar armor with only a simple sword strapped to his back.

 

He made brief conversation with the people at the docks - a couple of merchants, and people headed to and from the Inn - before slipping quietly onto the path heading away, following the mental map he’d managed to create after listening to the older men for a week.

 

Cullen veered off the path halfway through the forest area, cutting straight through and knowing he’d gotten it right when voices and the smoke of fires drew close ahead.

 

He stopped when he could _just_ see the Camp through the trees, sudden anxiety gripping him.

 

What was he supposed to say? ‘Hi, is there a girl named Ayr, here? I’m an old friend and I wanted to see her. And yes, I’m a Templar, but I swear I mean no harm.’

 

Yeah, that’d go over _real_ well.

 

There was a rustling in the brush suddenly, something moving, and Cullen tensed, hand automatically going over his shoulder to the hilt of his sword, settling into a ready stance.

 

“ _Freeze_ , Templar!” a vaguely _familiar_ voice stopped him, a cackle underlying the words, “ _Tremble_ before the evil apostate!”

 

Even as a swelling _giddiness_ rose up at the familiar words, Cullen forced himself to shout “ _Never_ , vile witch!”

 

“Then your Tower is _dooooomed_ !” she was _laughing_ , then, unable to keep character, “Now turn around and let me _see_ you, dammit!”

 

Even _knowing_ it was her, his lips split in a wide grin, Cullen had to _ask_ as he turned around, hand leaving his sword, “Ayr-?”

 

“Cullen!” there was a body against his and arms around his neck suddenly, her laughter bright and bubbly in his ear as she hugged him, “I _knew_ it was you!”

 

“By the _Maker_ , Ayr,” Cullen chuckled and hugged her back just as tightly, glad he’d worn the less ridiculous armor for his trip, “I had a _feeling_ the Clan near the Tower was yours, I’m glad I was _right_.”

 

“Well, I’d have found a way to come find you _eventually_ .” Ayr was pulling away then, still laughing, “Mia told me you’d been assigned to the Tower, and we were headed this way _anyways_ . There was _no way_ I was leaving without seeing you.”

 

“You’ve kept in touch with Mia-?”

 

Cullen’s words cut off when she pulled fully away and he finally got a look at her, mouth going dry and eyes widening slightly.

 

They’d been children - _both_ of them - the last time he’d seen her. Now, he was eighteen - an adult by most standards - and Ayr was definitely not a _child_.

 

At thirteen, she had _indeed_ grown into the willowy shape of most elven women, though he imagined she wasn’t done growing just yet. She’d developed curves in what seemed all the right places - small ones, as though still budding - her hips and bust much more developed than their last meeting.

 

Her face had matured, to, green eyes still wide but no longer childish, lips full and pulled in a smirk, freckles standing further out along the bridge of her nose then he remembered. And her hair - still fire red, still ridiculously curly, but-

 

“You _buzzed_ some of your head?” he questioned, cutting off her response and grinning, “I can’t see your Keeper being happy about that.”

 

“She wasn’t.” Ayr shrugged - a motion that was so obviously and blatantly _Ayr_ that it settled him some - “but I like it, so who cares. It’s _my_ hair.” Then she eyed him, lips quirked, “Do _you_ like it?”

 

“It’s different.” Cullen answered honestly, feeling his neck heat slightly - she’d buzzed just above her left ear, leaving a patch open - “But it does suit you. It looks good, Ayr.”

 

“Well _thank_ you, dear friend,” Ayr was grinning again, striding forwards to grab his hand and tug him along after her - not towards the Camp but further into the forest - with a laugh, “To answer your _first_ question, yes. I try to, at least. We were camped at Honnleath for another year after you left, and Mia’s done her best to track us down whenever we’ve stopped after that. Plus I write her letters.”

 

Cullen did his best to _not_ focus on her warm hand in his, to instead listen to her as she babbled on about the past years, answering questions when asked and reminding himself that Ayr was his _friend_ , his _best friend_ , and still barely a teenager.

 

So why in Thedas was his heart beating so quickly?

 

“We should probably _not_ go into the Camp, so that Keeper Deshanna doesn’t see you.” Ayr sighed as she led him into a little clearing that had _obviously_ seen recent use - a little tent was pitched, and a fire pit had been dug - releasing his hand after a moment, “She wouldn’t be happy.”

 

“I didn’t think your Keeper had an issue with me?” Cullen took a seat on one of the logs near the fire, crossing his legs awkwardly at the ankle.

 

“She didn’t. When we were _kids_ . You’re a _Templar_ now, remember?” Ayr through her hands in the air, mimicking her Keeper, “Don’t go near the Tower, they’ll snatch you and bring you to the Circle! Those humans will _taint_ you, don’t go near them. Blah blah blah…”

 

“She lectures on this, does she?”

 

“To all the younger ones, yes. The older ones she expects to know to stay away - or to trade, say hello, and then leave.” Ayr plopped down on the log next to him, and Cullen would swear he could feel the heat of her through his armor, “You know me. I’m the ‘rebel’, always have been. So… not letting her see you is the best option.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“So… are you just out for the day? Or… longer?” there was a hopeful note in her voice, one that Cullen latched onto eagerly with a grin.

 

“Today and tomorrow. I have until just before sundown tomorrow.”

 

“Good.” Ayr smiled, making his heart pound again, “We’ve got some time to catch up, then. And this is my little camp, so you can stay here tonight.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Cullen managed, suddenly tongue tied with her beside him.

 

Ayr didn’t notice, launching into a description of everything that had happened in the past five years, including the letters to and from Mia.

 

Cullen relaxed as he listened to her, adding comments or questions as she went, describing his own years when asked.

 

Going back to the Tower the next night was harder than it should have been, but he promised to visit again soon and Ayr swore the Clan would be staying there for a while yet.

 

“See you soon!” she grinned, waving as he left.

 

_Yes, you will._

  


XXXXXXXXXX

 

Not long after Cullen turned nineteen - roughly a year after Ayr’s Clan had settled near the Circle - word of a possible Blight hit the Tower, Templars and Mages alike whispering about it in the halls.

 

Cullen had taken a day’s leave from the tower following his first Harrowing - Ayre Surana’s, of all people - needing away from the space and to visit his best friend.

 

His best friend who, through the subtle flirting of Surana, he now realized he had _feelings_ for.

 

Deeper feelings, well beyond friendship; saying he had a ‘crush’ sounded so childish, but perhaps that was the best way to describe it.

 

What had finally cemented the realization was when Surana had spoken to him after her Harrowing, flirting subtly as she did, timid as she was.

 

“I’m sorry,” he’d responded when she’d shyly mentioned getting to _know_ one another better, words coming automatically, “I’m interested in someone else.”

 

And his brain had immediately shut off because _why had he said that_ , fleeing when she asked who it was with an excuse that he needed to go.

 

So here he was, slowly approaching his best friends camp, wondering _how_ to tell her or if he even _should_ tell her. There was a very high chance that she didn’t feel anything more than friendship for him, and he didn’t want to ruin what they had.

 

His thoughts quickly veered away from the subject when he found her standing in the middle of her little clearing with her arms crossed and an anxious look on her face, eyes dull when they met his.

 

And, Cullen realized, her things were gone, packed into what seemed a large sack near the remnants of the fire pit.

 

“Ayr? What’s happened?” Cullen was immediately on high alert, ready to dismember any threats that might be lurking, crossing to stand in front of her.

 

“We’re leaving.” Ayr said, voice purposely devoid of emotion as she shifted to stare at the ground, nails digging into her arms.

 

“The Blight.” he realized, heart dropping at the news.

 

“Keeper Deshanna wants to try to avoid it, if we can.” Ayr agreed, scowling now, “We’re going to the Free Marches, for now.”

 

“When do you leave?”

 

“Tonight.”

 

 _That_ made Cullen suck in a startled breath, the reason behind her packed things becoming clear, “That’s… pretty far away.”

 

“I know.” Ayr hugged herself tighter for a moment before releasing a breath, looking up at him with sad eyes, “I… didn’t think I’d get to see you, Cullen. To… say good bye….”

 

“I’m glad I came, then.” Cullen gave in and stepped forwards to wrap his arms around the elf, feeling her immediately return the hug and grip at his back through the armor, “I wish I could help.”

 

“Just stay safe.” she mumbled into his chest, squeezing him tighter, “Stay safe and well, and when the Blight - if it really is a _Blight_ \- is over, we’ll come back and we’ll see each other again.”

 

“Is that a promise?” he murmured back, a thought hitting him as he dug in his pocket for the little object he always kept on him.

 

“It is. No way I’m losing my best friend to something stupid like a _Blight_.” Ayr was trying to laugh, trying to be strong, but he could hear the worry in her voice, the sadness, and he pulled back to see her face.

 

“I have a present for you, then,” Cullen took her hand and pressed the little object into her palm, grin slightly goofy as he let her see it, “To keep you safe.”

 

Ayr blinked and lifted the object to look at it closely, lips twisting in confusion, “A coin?”

 

“Mhm. Branson gave it to me, the day I left for Templar training. It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck.” he explained, seeing realizing light in her eyes, “Take it, Ayr. Keep it safe, while you travel. Let it bring you luck.”

 

“Are you sure?” she was staring at him, overwhelmed, clutching the coin to her chest, and Cullen had never been more sure of anything.

 

“Take it.” he repeated, “So that we may meet again, when the danger has passed.”

 

Ayr through her arms around his neck and hugged him then, laughing and pressing her lips to his cheek in a chaste kiss.

 

“ _Thank you_ , Cullen,” she whispered, his heart a thundering drum in his chest, “I’ll keep it safe.”

 

“Good. I-I’m glad.” Cullen cleared his throat, shoving the urge to kiss her away, “Let’s… make the most of your last day here, shall we?”

 

“Yes, please.”

  


XXXXXXXXXXXXX

  


Ten years after the Blight, Cullen barked orders at the new recruits and winced at a pain in his neck, reaching up to rub it away with a scowl.

 

Cassandra he nodded to as she headed for her prefered training dummy, returning a wave from the Herald as she headed inside Haven, back from one of many missions.

 

His life had certainly changed, since the Blight had hit Ferelden. Mostly in bad ways, but some good, as well.

 

Thinking back to the Circle Tower, he thanked the Maker Ayr and her Clan had left before the Blight had truly hit - before things had gone mad and he’d been imprisoned, becoming angry and volatile towards mages. _All_ mages.

 

Had she been there… the thought made him sick.

 

Now he was Commander of the Inquisition's forces, trying to seal a magic breach in the sky… and still wondering, after all these years, if Ayr was alive. If she and her Clan had made it out of Ferelden in time, escaped the Blight and its terrors.

 

He was, honestly, glad she hadn’t been in Kirkwall; that was _not_ something he would have wished on anyone.

 

Now his days were spent training recruits, going over war strategies… and constantly having his thoughts turn back to the redhead, despite the long years since he’d seen her.

 

If he could just find out if she was _alive_ , if she was well… but even Mia hadn’t heard from her in the last few years, and he had no way of locating her.

 

He kept meaning to ask the Herald if she knew a redheaded elf named Ayr - Amaris Lavellan was, after all, from a Dalish Clan. Likely not _Ayr’s_ Clan, though even that he wasn’t sure of, since he’d never asked Ayr what her Clan’s title was.

 

But he would get distracted by meetings or training or the pain in his head from Lyrium withdrawal… and he never managed to ask.

 

Sighing, the Commander turned his attention back to the recruits, pausing when approaching magic touched his senses.

 

He wasn’t taking Lyrium any longer, true, but he still had several of his Templar senses - for now - and so he turned, following the aura.

 

There was a figure coming down the path from the direction of the desecrated Temple, strides quick and sure on the snowy slope and magic nearly _overwhelming_ even from the distance.

 

Scowling, Cullen moved towards the figure, pausing in front of the Gates to Haven and watching as the person drew closer, staring at the ground as they moved, head concealed by a hood.

 

There was something… vaguely _familiar_ about the person’s magical aura, something he recognized, and he watched carefully as they drew closer still, continuing to stare at the ground.

 

Finally, Cullen had had enough. “ _Hold_ , stranger.” he called, voice strong and commanding, “Show yourself and state your business.”

 

The person _jolted_ to a stop at the sound of his voice, nearly tripping in surprise as their head shot up, hood slipping off with the action.

 

And then Cullen froze as well, _staring_ , not sure if his eyes were tricking him or if he really _was_ seeing who he thought he was.

 

Wild red curls - still buzzed above her left ear, as they had been ten years ago - framed a more mature version of the face he had memorized, green eyes still bright and expressive beneath new tattoos - Vallaslin, he thought they were called - lips open on an exhale of surprise.

 

He’d lost it. He had officially lost his mind, succumbed to the desires and hopes he’d harbored for so long, the illusions that had once tried to claim him.

 

Because that _couldn’t_ be-

 

The woman’s expression changed then, shock switching to utter _joy_ as she darted towards him, the voice that was _so familiar_ calling out “ _Cullen_!”

 

“ _Ayr_.” Cullen managed to breathe before she barreled into him, her arms wrapping around him as his own came around her, hardly daring to believe she was real.

 

Ayr must have felt the same, because she was squeezing him tightly, clinging as though afraid he would disappear, body trembling from either laughter or tears - he couldn’t tell, she’d hidden her face against his shoulder, pressing as closely as she could.

 

“ _You’re alive_ .” he finally heard her babbling, tears _and_ laughter clear in her voice, “Thank the Creators, you’re alive.”

 

“Ayr…”

 

“I heard… what happened at the Tower. After we left.” she was babbling, and Cullen couldn’t resist the urge to soothe his hands over her back, trying to calm her even as he fought down the bubble of happiness welling in his chest, “I’m _so sorry_ , Cullen, if I’d have _known_ -”

 

“There’s nothing you could have done.” he assured her, pressing her close and _Maker_ , there was no denying she was a _woman_ now, fighting to keep the less pure thoughts at bay, “You’re _alive_ , Ayr, and _that’s_ what counts.”

 

Cullen gave in then - not caring who saw or what they would think - gripping her around the waist and lifting her to spin her around in a quick circle, rewarded with a shriek of laughter that he’d missed _sorely_ the last decade.

 

Let them talk; he had his best friend back.

 

“We should go inside,” he managed after setting her back down, the urge to kiss her nearly overwhelming as she beamed up at him, now just _barely_ brushing his shoulder, “And talk. How did you _find_ us?”

 

“I came looking for my _cousin_ , actually.” Ayr was fiddling with something beneath her cloak then, and Cullen’s mind nearly went blank when he spotted what it was.

 

She’d had his coin set into a necklace; that silly little gift from all those years ago, and she’d kept it safe, right near her heart, the whole time.

 

The urge to sweep her away was nearly unbearable then, but she was still talking and Cullen made himself listen, leading her in through the Gates and towards the Chantry.

 

“...she was supposed to report back, but we hadn’t heard anything, so I came looking. Her name’s Amaris. Have you seen her?”

 

“Amaris.” the Commander paused, then couldn’t help _laughing_ , the irony of the situation hitting him, “Amaris _Lavellan_?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Oh, Ayr…” Cullen gave in to the urge to wrap an arm around her waist - telling himself it was a friendly motion meant to reassure and direct her but knowing it was _more_ \- “We have a _lot_ to talk about.”

  
_And maybe, this time, I can tell you how I feel about you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Poor baby!Cullen goes through so much crap oops.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3 (and I swear I'll work on the full fics soon now that this one's out of my brain oops)


	2. Consume Me (Cullen x Ayr NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayr and Cullen met long before Inquisition; Clan Lavellan was near the Ferelden Circle for a number of years, and up until the Blight the teenage Templar would spend his free breaks outside the circle with the little redheaded elf.
> 
> They met again when Ayr tracked Amaris to Haven, so many years later, friendship rekindled.
> 
> Only it turns out it’s a bad time for Ayr… she’s entered what is equivalent to the Elvhen’s mating season, and her body is much more sure of what it wants then her mind is; it wants Cullen.
> 
> And while Ayr tries to hide at first - to deal with it herself - she’s discovered by the one man her body aches for. And it turns out, Cullen wants her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of this oneshot I’ve aged Ayr up, so Cullen is still 30 but Ayr is 25 instead of 20. Mostly so they were more similarly-aged during their childhood/teen days. Enjoy! <3

 

Ayr bit her lip to silence the groan that wanted to spill forth, strokes becoming desperate as she threw her head back against her pillow, panting for breath through her nose.

 

It was the _worst_ possible time for this to hit her; camped out in the Frostbacks, headed to Creators-knew-where after Corypheus had destroyed Haven. Alone in her tent, pitched as far away from the others as possible but definitely still in hearing range if she were to _vocal_... and her fucking Season had hit her.

 

Ayr gasped and arched, grinding harder against her hand as she felt her release coiling closer, both wanting and dreading that blinding finish that was racing steadily nearer. Seeing to her own needs would only provide a _brief_ relief from the urges before they would come back _stronger_ , but what else could she do?

 

She certainly wasn't going to do what her heat-addled body _wanted_ her to do. Nope.

 

Jumping certain Commanders - old friend and long time crush or _not_ \- was _not_ something she would be doing. That would be a _spectacular_ way to end their newly reestablished friendship. Not happening.

 

Even just the brief thought of him sparked images in her lustful mind - images of him bent over her, of him pinning her to the bedroll and doing what he wanted with her, of his hand replacing her own to bring her to completion-

 

Ayr bit down _hard_ on her lip to silence the loud moan the thoughts elicited, tasting blood and not caring as her hand sped up, need spiked higher by the images of the Commander, hips bucking desperately as she drew closer to the finish.

 

Ayr had had a crush on Cullen since she was a _child_ , when they'd met before he'd left for Templar training. Then again when her Clan had camped near the Ferelden Circle for several years - not quite within range of the Templars guarding it, but close enough that Cullen had come to visit during his days outside the Tower.

 

They'd left before the Blight could reach them - gone to the Free Marches - and the crush had remained, because no one could ever compare to the gentle, somewhat awkward but always sincere young Templar.

 

And then they'd met again, when Ayr had tracked Amaris down after the explosion of the Conclave - he now an Ex-Templar and Commander of the Inquisition Forces, she now the Second of her Clan and a powerful mage.

 

Ayr hadn't expected this. The Season wasn't something every Elf went through - and it was so rare that most thought it to be a legend, or an excuse for those who had been sexually promiscuous - and she knew _nothing_ about it asides from the very little Keeper Deshanna had mentioned.

 

It was, for all intents and purposes, the Elves' mating season; a _heat_ that the female entered when her body was receptive and fertile. She didn't know if there were any outward signs - as far as she knew she still _looked_ the same, though judging by comments from their companions there was a change in her _scent_ \- and when it had began, four days before, she'd just felt queasy and unwell.

 

Now her body was constantly on fire, _desire_ and _need_ raging in her veins, the smallest of touches making her shudder and her sex become wet and ready, her face burning red as she beat a hasty retreat each and every time.

 

 _Especially_ near Cullen. She couldn't listen to the man _speak_ for more than a couple of minutes before her mind started creating fantasies, body priming at the images it conjured, and the encounters always ended with a stuttered excuse and Ayr running for her tent.

 

It didn't help that she _knew_ it was hurting him, confusing him, but how was she supposed to _explain_ this?

 

 _By the way, Cullen, I've had a crush on you since we were kids, and I'm currently in heat and am_ **_this close_ ** _to jumping you! So how's your day been?_

 

Hah!

 

She hadn't even told _Amaris,_ she was to embarrassed. And her cousin was usually surrounded by half a dozen important members of the Inquisition, and she didn't want anyone else to know either.

 

_Please, please let this be the worst of it, Creators, please let it be almost finished!_

 

She had a very, very bad feeling it was just beginning, but she hoped she was wrong.

 

Ayr gasped and _whined_ as she drew close, _so close_ , whimpering as the images and thoughts pushed her further towards the edge, rubbing desperately at her swollen nub as her release began to crest, " _Cullen_ -!"

 

There was movement from the entrance to her tent, the flap pulling back suddenly, a brush of the cool mountain air sweeping in as _that voice_ spoke "Ayr, are you alri- oh, _Maker_..."

 

Ayr's eyes flew open with a startled gasp, snatching her hand away and _staring_ at the man now standing inside her tent, amber eyes wide and surprised as he stared _right back_.

 

 _Oh, Creators,_ **_why_ ** _?_ Ayr felt herself turn first red and then _white_ as mortification washed over her, making the release that had almost crested fall away instantly as she fought the urge to hide herself.

 

There was no hiding what she'd been doing; he'd caught her red-handed, right in the midst of it, and she'd been moaning his _name_ , for Creators sakes.

 

"Cullen." Ayr swallowed thickly, trying to stay calm, to play it off as nothing, "Was there something you needed...?"

 

_Like I need you touch me take me fill me-_

 

"You... are you alright, Ayr?" Cullen was doing his best to keep his eyes on hers, voice almost hoarse.

 

"Why do you-"

 

"I heard my name." the Commander cut her off, confusion in his gaze, "I thought... something was wrong."

 

 _He_ **_heard_ ** _me_.

 

Ayr couldn't do it; couldn't pretend like she _hadn't_ just ruined any chances she may have had with him, for friendship or anything else.

 

"I'm _sorry_ , Cullen, Gods..." Ayr choked back a sob and turned to move away, intending to yank the covers over herself and hide until he went away.

 

She froze when he was suddenly there, crouched on one knee at her bedside and gently grasping her wrist to keep her from moving further, a tingling _shock_ shooting down her arm from his touch.

 

"What are you sorry for?" Cullen's voice was soft, gentle, as though afraid she would shatter if he spoke any louder.

 

Ayr let out a broken laugh, gaze kept firmly away from him, "For being like _this_ . For being an _elf_ , and at the mercy of my own traitorous _body_ ." she paused, voice lowering to a whisper, "For harboring indecent thoughts and _feelings_ for you, Cullen."

 

Cullen said nothing for a moment, and Ayr desperately fought back angry tears, knowing he would let her go and leave and never speak to her again.

 

He surprised her by running his thumb gently over the skin of her wrist, voice quiet when he responded, "I _like_ that you're an elf, Ayr. It's who you are. I don't know what it is that's happening to you right now..."

 

Ayr _jerked_ when he tugged on her - gently, easy enough to resist if she so chose - eyes snapping open to meet his, finding the amber now darkened to gold in the soft light of her tent.

 

"...but if you think for one moment you're the _only one_ who's been hiding their feelings, you're wrong." Cullen's eyes stayed locked with hers, trying to read her, "I... care for you, Ayr. A great deal. And I have since we were children. I just thought perhaps I was the only one."

 

"This is _not_ how I wanted you to find out." Ayr whispered with a choked laugh, shaking as his meaning sank in, "Not like this, with me desperately striving for completion while _fantasizing_ about you. Not while my body is on _fire_ whenever I'm around you."

 

"Is that why you've been _running_ , Ayr?"

 

"Yes." he was still holding her wrist, still staring at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, and her libido kicked back in, purring, "I'm... in _heat_ , for lack of a better term, Cullen."

 

Cullen's eyes widened for a moment, "Is that normal?"

 

"It's _rare_ , and it's certainly never happened to _me_ before." the longer he was near her the worse it was getting, an ache throbbing between her thighs and her nipples pebbling at the mere _prospect_ of his touch, "I _wanted_ you before, but this... this isn't something I can _control_."

 

"Is there any way I can help?" he asked, sincerity and something _else_ in his tone, and her body clenched in delicious anticipation.

 

"That depends." she whispered back, trembling at the thought that he might actually _want_ her like that.

 

"On...?"

 

"On if you're willing to _take me_ , Cullen," Ayr purred, staring him in the eye to make sure he understood, "And to swear it's not just a one-time deal."

 

Cullen _smirked_ suddenly, the movement pulling his scar tight as his eyes darkened further, pupils now blown-out with lust.

 

"Oh, Ayr," he rumbled, grip on her wrist tightening as he lifted her hand towards his mouth, "I will do much more then _take_ you, sweetheart. I will _claim_ you."

 

Then he leaned forwards, carefully dragging his tongue up her ring finger, cleaning her skin of her juices - she'd been so startled she hadn't realized it was _that_ hand he was holding, hadn't had time to wipe herself off - and making her run white-hot with lust.

 

" _Cullen."_ Ayr whimpered as he proceeded to clean off the rest of her fingers with his tongue, sucking teasingly on her fingertips and pressing a kiss to her palm when he was finished.

 

" _Divine_." Cullen growled before yanking roughly on her wrist, pulling her into his lap and kissing her before she could respond.

 

Ayr immediately melted against him, purring and wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands found her hips, lips pressed hungrily to his.

 

His tongue slipped into her mouth to wrestle with hers as he let his hands ghost up her body, finding her breasts and cupping them tenderly, making her moan and grind against him, _desperate_ , now, for her release.

 

She felt it cresting again as he stroked and squeezed her breasts, rolling the nipples into hard little buds and then yanking her roughly against his chest, kiss bruising and erection clear through the leather of his breaches.

 

 _He's not wearing his full armor._ Ayr thought briefly before he _bucked_ , suddenly, as she ground down, his cock rubbing her sex through his pants and giving her that final push she needed, going stiff and clinging to him as her orgasm tore through her, gasping.

 

Ayr was limp and panting as her release ebbed, feeling wonderfully spent and letting Cullen cradle her to his chest, feeling his laughter as a rumble in his chest.

 

"Alright, love?" he mumbled affectionately above her, Ayr's heart leaping at the word.

 

"More then." she answered honestly, sitting straight so she could kiss him again, already addicted.

 

Ayr shifted slightly and _smirked_ when he groaned, feeling him still hard beneath her.

 

"Now then, Commander," she purred, body stirring once more as she wriggled purposely against him, "You said something about _claiming_ me?"

 

Ayr yelped when the world spun, finding herself pinned to her bedroll by a very warm, very _aroused_ Commander.

 

"I _will_ claim you, Ayr," Cullen promised, leaning down to trail kisses along her throat, ending with a bite at the crook of her neck, "And then claim you again, until your heat is thoroughly satisfied and you are a trembling mess in my arms."

 

"Then stop _teasing_ me and _take me_." Ayr whined, bucking up and brushing herself against his clothed erection, delighting in the hiss and hip-jerk the actions elicited.

 

The Commander said nothing, only growling and bending to kiss her again, pressing her firmly into the bedroll.

 

She clung to him, hardly noticing his hand moving between them to work at the laces of his breeches, shuddering and gasping when suddenly he was _there_ , the tip of him pressing between her slick folds.

 

“ _Ayr_ ,” Cullen buried his nose in her neck with a rough exhale, pressing needy kisses against the skin as he slid just a little deeper, “Alright?”

 

“ _Perfect_ .” Ayr purred and hooked her legs around his thighs, pressing her heel against his ass as she bucked up, drawing him deeper with a whimper, “ _Please_ , Cullen, please, please, _please_ -!”

 

Control snapping, Cullen sank further in with a groan, not stopping until he was seated fully within her and their hips met, pressing her fully into the bedroll, “Makers _breath_ , Ayr…”

 

Ayr could only whimper in response, clinging to him as her body slowly adjusted to having him inside of her; she hadn’t gotten a good look, but Cullen was _big_ , stretching her to what felt like the limit, filling her completely and making her heat-addled body sing in pleasure.

 

There was no discomfort, no true pain - just a slightly awkward feeling that was steadily changing to pleasure, since she’d been so primed and ready from the heat and her previous release.

 

Ayr gave an experimental buck and moaned at the shock of pleasure that hit her, arms and legs tightening around him encouragingly, “Cullen, _move_.”

 

Cullen growled into her throat before beginning to move, immediately setting a steady pace that had them both gasping and shaking before long.

 

Ayr had heard stories from her Clan sisters - of sex, and Bonding - and expected were it _not_ for her Season, she wouldn’t be cresting nearly as quickly as she was, already feeling another release coiling tight in her belly.

 

Then again, perhaps her Clan Sisters hadn’t had lovers as adept or attentive as Cullen; his hands were in constant movement, running over her hips and her stomach, tracing lovingly up her sides and palming her breasts as he kept thrusting, playing with her nipples and pushing her closer and closer to her finish.

 

Cullen shifted suddenly, one hand gripping her hip while the other took hold of her leg and angled it higher, wider, allowing him to slip suddenly deeper and hit _something_ that made her gasp and cling to him, pleasure shooting down her spine in a rush of sparks.

 

“ _Cullen_ ,” Ayr choked, keening as he kept hitting that spot, over and over again as she clawed at him, nails digging into the skin of his back as the coil wound tighter and tighter, “I-I’m going to-!”

 

Ayrs words cut off into a gasping scream as a particularly deep thrust made the coil _snap_ , shattering and shaking around him, clinging tight as her orgasm crashed over her.

 

Cullen cursed roughly, kissing her as he upped his pace, stuttering into her 3 more times before holding himself deep as he came, swearing into her mouth.

 

Ayr felt his seed fill her in a rush of warmth, purring and stroking his back as a wonderful sense of satiety and comfort came over her, more than content to stay where they were with his weight pinning her down, happy with him against her.

 

The red lust of her Season had dwindled, sated for the moment, and she welcomed the clarity, the knowledge that she no longer had to deal with it _alone_.

 

Cullen released her lips and nuzzled his nose affectionately against hers, grinning rather smugly as he took in her loose-limbed state, “Have I satisfied your _need_ , my lady?

 

“Spectacularly. I rather think you _broke_ me, Commander.” she jested with a smile, letting her hand drift along his jaw and stroking her thumb tenderly along his scar, “Though my Season _will_ flare up again, sorry to say.”

 

“How long does this last?” Cullen pressed a kiss to her palm, one hand stroking gently over her hip and making her shiver in delight.

 

“I’m not sure, honestly. Could be almost over… could be just beginning. I don’t really have anything to _go_ by.” Ayr fluttered her eyelashes at him, pouting, “I hope you’re willing to help me through the _rest_ of my Heat, Cullen, like you promised.”

 

“I have every intention of keeping that promise, sweetheart,” Cullen bent to kiss her again, grinning against her mouth, “Though if you think you’ll be rid of me once your heat is done, Ayr, you’re mistaken.”

 

“Oh?” even as her heart jumped in happiness, Ayr batted her lashes coyly, biting her lip, “You’re intending to stick around, Cullen?”

 

“Considering how long I’ve waited to _have_ you, I’ll be _keeping_ you, Ayr.” there was a vulnerability in his gaze, soft and wanting and _hopeful_ , “Can I _have_ you, Ayr?”

  
“Cullen, _Vhenan_ ,” Ayr laughed, hugging him close and nuzzling her nose against his again, “You already _do_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDEK anymore, the muses do what they want. ENJOY <3
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3


	3. Garments (Cullen X Ayr, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fit's into CL Canon; the first scene happens just after Ayr and Cullen have returned from their honeymoon. The second scene happens shortly after Chapter 17.
> 
> Stems from a very popular idea in the fandom; Ayr unintentionally steals Cullen's furred coat after that fateful game of Wicked Grace, and his reaction leaves her with ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, have a mini TECHNICALLY CL-Canon oneshot! Takes place MID chapter 17 and POST chapter 17, if that makes sense?
> 
> Almost-smut ahoy! Enjoy <3

The first time she did it, it was completely by accident.

 

They’d joined all the remaining Companions in the tavern for a big game of Wicked Grace - Varric  _ insisted _ , since several of them would be leaving shortly to take care of other business - and as was typical for their group, things went not  _ quite _ according to plan.

 

Josephine, it turned out, was  _ deadly _ at the game, and Ayr backed out long before she could lose all her coin to the antivan. Amaris and Solas - mostly there for the amusement - just shook their heads and grinned as the usually docile ambassador  _ killed _ everyone else playing.

 

Cullen, it seemed, felt the need to tempt fate, and paid for it dearly; he sat scowling at the antivan woman wearing nothing at all after Josephine had  _ decimated _ him and claimed his clothing as her reward.

 

Ayr did her best not to laugh - especially when he silently pleaded for her to look away while he made a mad dash back to their tower, though the giggles escaped once he was out of earshot.

 

“Josephine,” she managed between laughs, “Can I  _ please _ have my husbands clothes back so he doesn’t die of shame?”

 

“Of course, Ayr.” the Antivan smiled brightly, easily handing the garments over, “I mainly took them to prove the Commander  _ wrong _ , after all. Please return them with my regard.”

 

“Thank you, Josie.”

 

Problem was - Ayr remembered as she attempted to heft everything into her arms - that Cullen’s feathered coat alone was incredibly  _ heavy _ , and combined with the rest of the armor he’d been wearing… well.

 

In the end, Ayr ended up shrugging the coat on over her shoulders - loving the warmth of it and the scent that just screamed  _ Cullen _ clinging to the feathers - and gathering everything else into her arms before making her way to the tower, humming under her breath.

 

“Cullen?” she called upon entering his office to find it  _ empty _ , smirking at the sound of shuffling above her, “Cullen! I’ve got your clothes!”

 

“That was  _ embarrassing _ ,” she heard him grumble from the loft, footsteps indicating he was headed for the ladder, “ _ Ridiculous _ , that game…”

 

“Varric did try to  _ warn _ you, Vhenan.” Ayr was struggling not to laugh as she dropped her armful of clothing and armor onto the couch, turning when she heard him slide down the ladder, “You’re a glutton for punishment, you know.”

 

“Alright, I’ll admit, I should have listed to the Dwarf…” Cullen trailed off, standing in just a loose pair of pj pants at the bottom of the ladder, and Ayr realised he was  _ staring _ at her.

 

“Cullen? What’s - oh!” she grinned, moving to shrug the coat off and return it, “Sorry, it was easier to  _ wear _ it then carry it along with everything else-”

 

Cullen was in front of her suddenly, hands halting her from shrugging the coat off and instead settling it more firmly on her shoulders, eyes molten gold as he looked her over.

 

“Cullen?” Ayr questioned quietly, somewhat startled by the sudden intensity in his gaze, pleasant shivers running through her when his fingers drifted from the edge of the fur along her collarbones.

 

“I  _ like _ this,” he rumbled, touch hungry and tender, “I  _ like _ you wearing my clothes; it’s like I’ve  _ claimed _ you.”

 

“You  _ have _ claimed me, remember?” she tried to laugh, the sound coming out breathy and turning into a quiet moan when his hand slid further down to cup her breast through her shirt.

 

“Makers  _ breath _ .” Cullen was growling, and he’d lifted her before she realized what was happening, finding herself pinned to his desk and being kissed senseless by her very  _ aroused _ husband.

 

And even as she succumbed to his attentions, Ayr tucked his kink into the back of her mind for use at a later date…

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


 

The next time she swiped Cullen’s feather coat, it was  _ entirely _ on purpose.

 

It was about a month after she’d figured out she was pregnant - so about four months into said pregnancy, roughly speaking.

 

She’d woken up feeling queasy - as she tended to, these days - and not wanting to get out of bed, simply curling in on herself when the sun hit her face.

 

Cullen had chuckled and stayed to cuddle as long as he was able, leaving her when the call came that Rylen had arrived and was waiting to give his full report on the current status in the Western Approach.

 

He hadn’t worn his full armor - often didn’t, these days, instead opting for slightly more casual garments when not leaving Skyhold.

 

So when Ayr began to feel better and sat up, her eyes fell on the feathered coat lying atop his dresser and she smirked.

 

At four-ish months, she was  _ definitely _ showing now; not nearly as much as Amaris at roughly 7 months, but enough that it was clearly obvious that she was pregnant. And along with it had come the feelings of being bloated, ugly, and much more self conscious than normal as her belly began to grow.

 

Cullen was always quick to reassure her; he  _ loved _ the small swell to her belly, the gentle curve where their child grew, and he made sure to both tell and  _ show _ her how beautiful he thought she was as often as possible.

 

So - feeling silly but figuring hey, why  _ not _ \- Ayr pushed herself from the bed and crossed slowly to the dresser, shivering slightly when the cool air hit her skin. She’d taken to sleeping naked, as her body was prone to overheating now that her hormones were going crazy, and only regretted it on days like this when Cullen left the bed first.

 

She nearly  _ purred _ at the comfortable warmth that enveloped her when she shrugged the coat on over her shoulders, hugging it close and burying her face greedily in the feathers.

 

Her breasts were still sensitive, but no longer sore; the result was her nipples stiffening the moment the feathers brushed against them, body heating from the simple feel of the coat against her naked skin as she crossed back to the bed.

 

Ayr’s ears pricked at the sound of the door opening to the office below, smirking triumphantly at the perfect timing as she settled sprawled against the pillows.

 

After a moment of listening to him mumble and shuffle papers around in the office, however, Ayr huffed impatiently, a slight whine to her voice when she called to him, “Cullen, come back to  _ bed _ , Vhenan…”

 

She heard him chuckle and drop the papers, voice drawing closer to the ladder when he replied “I didn’t realize you were  _ awake _ , Ayr.”

 

“Like I can sleep without you.” she called back, keeping her eyes on the opening and clenching her thighs together in anxious excitement.

 

“I’m sorry, Vhenan. Are you feeling better…?”

 

Cullen appeared at the top of the ladder as he spoke, question trailing off when he spotted her and  _ froze _ , staring.

 

Ayr only batted her eyelashes at him and held her hand out, letting the coat fall open, “Hi.”

 

Cullen was at her side in an instant, taking her hand and pressing his lips to the back as he kneeled above her. “Hello,  _ wife _ .” he rumbled against her skin, making her shudder in delight.

 

“I was missing you,” she pouted, heat pooling at the hungry look he was giving her, “I didn’t think you’d mind?”

 

“Not at all.” he chuckled, pulling away long enough to tug his shirt up and over his head before bending to kiss her, straddling her carefully.

 

Ayr sighed and let him lead as he liked, more than content with him in control. His careful avoidance of her tummy - asides from the purposeful brushes of his hand against the swell - only made her love him more, hips rocking up into his when his hands slid lower,

  
_ Oh yes _ , Ayr thought, purring at her husband's attentions,  _ This was  _ **_definitely_ ** _ a good idea! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was alright! I liked the idea to much to NOT write it :3
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3


	4. Quiet Happiness (Ayr x Cullen, SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr Prompt "The Way you said 'I Love You'... While We Lie Together on the Fresh Spring Grass"
> 
> CL Canon, four years after the birth of Isera Rutherford.
> 
> Isera is a mage, and Ayr and Cullen know they need to make sure their daughter is able to control her magic around other people.
> 
> Sometimes, their sparring matches end a little more silly then others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but I haven't updated anything in ages so when I responded to this little prompt today, I figured why not!
> 
> CL!Canon timeline, when Isera (Ayr and Cullen's eldest daughter, shh) is about 4 years old and Ayr is JUST pregnant with the twins (yes, spoilers, hush, if you follow me on Tumblr you already knew. They end up with 4 total btw)
> 
> So yes, short, but I enjoyed writing it and hope it'll suffice as an update for the time being since I'm still technically sick <3 Enjoy!

They’d been sparring, initially, as they often did.

 

Issi sat nearby with Bounder kept close at her side, watching raptly as her parents circled each other, trying to show her how to spar non-mages  _without_  burning them to a crisp.

 

It ended - as it always seemed to - with Cullen managing to tackle her carefully to the ground, since Ayr would always cut off her spells before they could actually _touch_ him.

 

They’d go rolling down the small hill just outside Skyhold - their little getaway, for times like these - Ayr shrieking with laughter even as Issi called worriedly after them, Bounder’s barks fading as they rolled further away.

 

Cullen always made sure they landed so that Ayr was on top, grinning lopsidedly with an arm wrapped affectionately around his wife’s waist.

 

Ayr - still breathless, still laughing - only smiled down at him, hair a mess of wild curls from their tumble, green eyes bright with mirth.

 

“I love you.” Cullen mumbled, grinning still, more content in that moment then he’d once believed himself capable of.

 

Ayr grinned wider, bending to answer against his lips, “I love you to, Cullen.”

 

“Mama! Daddy!”

 

Issi was pulled into the hug with a shriek and a flail, though the child was more then happy to curl between them with a giggle.

 

Bounder came trotting after, _bwoofing_  in his deep voice, circling to make sure his family was safe before flopping down near their feet.

 

“I love you.” Cullen repeated - first into his wife’s ear, then against his daughters cheek, thanking the Maker for this quiet happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! <3


	5. Inquisitor Ayr (Cullen x Ayr, SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whatif oneshot.
> 
> Ayr is Inquisitor, the one branded with the Anchor and charged with saving Thedas. She'd do anything to save the people of Haven... including sacrificing herself as a distraction.
> 
> Cullen can only pray she may escape... and thanks whatever luck or God it is that allows her to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, have another little drabble thing.
> 
> Cause the muses do what they want and I've found giving in usually works out better then resisting.
> 
> Premise is honestly just that AYR is Inquisitor instead of Amaris, and that she and Cullen develop feelings quite a bit earlier then in CL canon. But I digress.
> 
> ENJOY <3

Everything was a blur.

 

They’d lost Haven - had destroyed it in order to escape.

 

They’d lost multiple good people, weapons and mounts and supplies-

 

Worst of all, they’d possibly lost the Herald.

 

Cullen  _ hated _ referring to her by the title - knew it bothered her even as she hid her dislike behind a smirk - but calling her  _ The Herald _ in his mind made things seem less terrifying.

 

Because the thought that they’d lost  _ Ayr _ \- the spunky, blunt, determined young elf who had managed to win over  _ everyone _ since stumbling out of that first Rift - would destroy him if he focused on it too long.

 

Amaris - Ayr’s cousin, a much quieter, polite individual - lay unconscious in the medical tent, Solas close at hand and keeping a wary eye on her status. She’d been injured in the Elder One’s attack, and hadn’t woken since asides from one quick  _ scream _ as though caught in a nightmare.

 

_ “Look after Amaris for me.” _ Ayr had demanded, once they’d realised what needed to be done to escape, expression grim and grip tight on her staff.

 

_ “You’ll be fine, you can escape.” _ Cullen had tried to sound confident, to reassure both himself and Ayr, even as he realised how dire the situation was,  _ “Get out of there as soon as you can-” _

 

He’d been cut off by Ayr suddenly leaning up, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his lips - just the briefest touch, so light he still wondered if he’d imagined it - before she stepped back and away, her expression one of hopeless courage.

 

_ “For luck.” _ She answered the unasked question, turning as she spoke,  _ “Get the people out of here, Cullen. I’ll buy you time.” _

 

They’d made it - everyone who had evacuated Haven had made it through the rough path and to the enclosed area they now camped in. Ayr’s companions had caught up with them, retreating when Ayr instructed them to.

 

Hours later, there was still no sign of Ayr.

 

Cullen tried to keep busy - checked in on Amaris, spoke with the other advisors, walked through the troops and looked in on the injured - but his gaze ultimately always found its way back to the opening in the mountains, the path back towards Haven.

 

And then, suddenly, something caught his eye.

 

A tiny flicker of light, like the flame of a torch, barely visible in the darkness beyond the crevice.

 

As it grew stronger, though, there was no mistaking what it was, and Cullen was on his feet with a shout before he even registered moving, barely hearing the others calling out and following after.

 

She’d collapsed to her knees by the time he reached her, the barrier of flame she’d been maintaining disappearing as her energy left her. She was shivering violently, Anchor flaring sickly green in her left palm, face a mask of pain and exhaustion and - when he came into view - just the tiniest flash of  _ relief _ .

 

“Get blankets!  _ Now _ !” The Commander barked, already shrugging his coat off and wrapping it around her tiny frame, sweeping her up into his arms without a second thought.

 

Ayr hunched against him, silent asides from her teeth chattering as he carried her back to the Camp, They’d set up a private shanty for her, closer to the fire then the others, but when Cullen moved to set her on the cot Ayr clung fast, grip tight despite her weakness.

 

Unable to resist her anything, the Commander instead sat on the cot and situated her more comfortably in his lap, wrapping the extra blankets around her on top of his coat.

 

“Cullen…?” She murmured after a while, voice slightly hoarse.

 

“You made it back.” He responded, “I knew you would.”

 

“You gave me luck.” Ayr was grinning - a faint mimic of her usual expression - even as she slid slowly into dreams, exhaustion claiming her.

 

Cullen remained silent, watching her as she drifted off, then bending to brush a light kiss over her lips.

  
“I’m glad.” He murmured, content with her safe and alive in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff weeee. Kudos and comments make my day! <3


	6. Green Eyes (Cullen x Ayr, SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousins Lavellan 'Canon' Verse, set during Cullen's Lyrium Withdrawal Period at the beginning of CL Chapter 10.
> 
> If he were asked what had first attracted him to Ayr, Cullen would respond easily; her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry I keep updating oneshots instead of proper chapters of the big fics! These are the ideas that are coming easily right now unfortunately!!
> 
> Still, this one is TECHNICALLY CL canon, I just didn't think of it at the time!
> 
> Basis is me remembering that Dalish Elf's eyes are supposed to glow at night, and I'd never touched on the first time Cullen saw Ayr's glowing.
> 
> Thus, this fic was born. Hopefully it's enough to tide you all over for now!
> 
> Enjoy <3

If he were asked what had first attracted him to Ayr, Cullen would respond easily; her eyes.

 

Even in the beginning, when they'd been biting each other's heads off with every word, her eyes had drawn him.

 

Bright green, not quite emerald, more like the vibrant green of fresh spring plants, the thrill of life and energy reminding him of the rolling fields of his childhood home of Honnleath.

 

They dimmed when she was upset, flashed when she was angry, and lit up with laughter when she was happy, a portal to her soul.

 

And as they drew closer - finally stopped being stubborn fools and admitted they cared greatly for one another - Cullen found himself ever more entranced by the vibrant green, seeking her gaze whenever possible and delighting in the spark that lit them whenever their eyes happened to meet.

 

So it came that as they grew more comfortable around one another - once Ayr had begun to occasionally spend the night in the Loft with him - that Cullen began to wonder if what he'd heard other Templars whispering about was true.

 

_Did_ Elves eyes actually glow in the dark?

 

He'd heard the rumors, the whispers - remembered one newer Templar in the Circle, being laughed at by the seniors for 'being scared by one of the rabbits eyes' in a dark room.

 

But Cullen had never encountered it - not in the Circle, or in Kirkwall, or the Inquisition. There had always been _some_ light around, he supposed - always a fire or a torch nearby, when they were outside at night, and until Ayr had started occasionally sharing his bed, he'd never been in complete darkness with an elf nearby.

 

So, curious, the Commander had tried to pay extra attention on the nights she stayed, feeling it would be rude to outright _ask_ her and instead trying to catch a glimpse.

 

Which led to a somewhat concerning discovery; once the lights were out and they were settled together in bed, Ayr _never_ opened her eyes.

 

She always made sure she was tucked in before he blew out the candles, keeping her eyes shut as she snuggled against him.

 

Even in the morning, if he woke up first Ayr would stay curled up until there was sunlight streaming into the room, opening her eyes only once the room was lit.

 

If she woke up first - which was rare, but _had_ happened - Cullen would roll over to find her already up and dressed, back to him as she wished him good morning and retreated down the ladder.

 

So now, Cullen was not only curious; he was _worried_ , wondering what in Thedas was running through her mind.

 

Still, he didn't want to push her away - didn't want to chance damaging their still fairly-new relationship - and so he didn't ask, mostly content to have her in his arms at night and seek out her lovely eyes during the day.

 

Then the Lyrium withdrawal hit - and Ayr proved she wasn't going anywhere, no matter what - and in the following week, his curiosity got the better of him.

 

It was two nights after the initial symptoms had hit, and Cullen lay wide awake in the familiar darkness of his loft, thoughts stewing.

 

Ayr was curled in his arms, facing away from him, her breathing soft but not yet even; she was, for the moment, also awake.

 

And now, perhaps, was the best time to test his theory.

 

"Ayr," he started softly, not wanting to startle her, "Are you awake?"

 

"Mhmmmmm?" she mumbled in response, ear twitching in his direction to show she was listening.

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

She shifted slightly, though she remained facing away from him and he could tell her eyes were still closed, "Yes?"

 

"Why do you always keep your eyes closed when it's dark?"

 

Ayr stiffened, going completely still in his arms.

 

Cullen waited a moment, then prompted "Vhenan?"

 

He heard her swallow, "I don't-"

 

"You do." he gave her a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure her, "I've been trying to catch a glimpse of your eyes at night, Ayr, to see if they _do_ glow-"

 

Ayr jerked in his grip, "You know?"

 

"I'd heard _rumors_ , yes," Cullen squeezed her again, "I didn't want to just _ask_ , however; I thought that would be... well, rude, to be perfectly honest. So I just tried to catch a glimpse. Is that why you keep your eyes closed at night? You didn't want me to see?"

 

"It's... _weird_ , isn't it?" she mumbled, sounding scared, "If my eyes glow, it's... not _normal_. And most humans... get freaked out by it. I didn't want to freak _you_ out."

 

"You never have to worry about sharing these things with me, Ayr, I promise." Cullen pressed a kiss to the base of her ear, voice soft, "Will you show me?"

 

Ayr hesitated, practically whispering when she answered, "Promise you won't freak out?"

 

"Ayr..."

 

" _Please_ , Cullen."

 

"I promise, Firecracker."

 

Ayr shuffled, turning in his arms to face him, and he could tell she was biting her lip, still hesitating.

 

Then, slowly, she opened her eyes, and Cullen's breath caught. Not in shock or fear, but in _awe_.

 

He'd thought her eyes were green in daylight, but _now_... now he knew that yes, Elves' eyes really _did_ glow in the dark, and they were _bright_ , vibrant green watching him with obvious fear, searching his expression.

 

"They really _do_ glow." he murmured, enraptured.

 

"I see better in the dark then humans," Ayr mumbled, still watching him closely, "I... I see details, where you only see shapes. I can _see you_ , perfectly, Cullen, I know it's-"

 

She cut off with a surprised little gasp when he cupped her face in his hands, thumbs stroking her cheeks and over her lips, still caught by the glowing green of her gaze.

 

"Beautiful." Cullen smiled lazily, feeling the heat of a blush spreading over her cheeks beneath his thumbs, "I doubt I will ever stop being amazed by you, Ayr. You're gorgeous."

 

Ayr pressed herself against him suddenly, lips urgently seeking his as her eyes slipped closed, just a thin line of green showing as she kissed him.

 

"How did I ever find such a wonderful man?" she purred against his mouth, "Ar lath ma, Cullen. I'm sorry for hiding this."

 

"I don't blame, you, Vhenan," Cullen kissed her back once the surprise had worn off, making a mental note, _again_ , to ask Solas what that phrase meant, "Thank you for trusting me with this. Know that you never have to hide anything from me."

 

"Thank the Creators." Ayr whispered with a laugh, and Cullen sent his own thanks to the Maker for the fiery elf in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two far to much I'm sorry <3
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3


	7. Fathers Day Part 1 - The Rutherfords (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father's Day for Commander Rutherford - he certainly hadn't expected to be called 'father', not with how his life was going.
> 
> The Inquisition - and a certain feisty redheaded elf - changed that, and he wouldn't trade this happiness for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fathers day guys! Just something small to tide you over while I TRY to get Journeys started!
> 
> Set ten years after Isera's birth, so the ages are as follows:
> 
> Cullen: 42  
> Ayr: 32  
> Isera: 10  
> Serena and Terys: 6  
> Faron: 4
> 
> Pure fluff, plain and simple. Happy fathers day <3

Cullen was woken by the sound of the door opening, followed by quiet footsteps and soft giggles.

 

" _Hush_ , you two, you'll wake papa up!" the voice of his eldest daughter scolded, resulting in _more_ giggling and quicker steps across the floor.

 

Cullen fought to keep his eyes shut and seem asleep, lips twitching as he listened to his children bicker quietly, drawing closer to the bed.

 

He felt Ayr shift beside him and cracked one eye open, noting the smirk she wore even as she feigned sleep.

 

"Can we do it _now_?" he heard his youngest daughter whine, fighting back a chuckle.

 

"Alright, just don't-"

 

The warning came too late; suddenly there was a _shriek_ of laughter in three young voices, Cullen letting out a surprised _oof!_ when multiple little bodies suddenly jumped on him.

 

"Wake up, papa!"

 

"We brought you breakfast!"

 

"Come on, Papa!"

 

" _Guys_..."

 

Cullen was laughing despite the note of horror in his eldest's voice, opening his eyes and sitting up to stare fondly at his children.

 

"What's all this, then?" he murmured happily, more than content with the kids sprawled on top of his legs.

 

Faron - the youngest at four - grinned shyly, eyes green like the forest behind a mop of golden curls.

 

The twins were still giggling - six years old and already mischief makers - perched on each of his knees. Serena was blonde and golden eyed, while Terys was a redhead with green eyes, opposite each other yet so alike.

 

His eldest, Isera - 10 years old, redheaded and golden eyed - stood at the side of the bed with a tray full of food in her arms, the most serious and reserved of the bunch.

 

She shared a look with her siblings and managed a smile, nodding.

 

"Happy father's day!" they all chorused at once, the younger three again tackling him for hugs and squealing joyfully when he hugged them back just as tightly.

 

Isera held back, biting her lip, until Cullen looked at her and grinned, opening his arm, "C'mere, Issi."

 

The redhead grinned and settled the tray on the nightstand before crawling onto the bed alongside her siblings, nestling herself happily in the crook of his arm.

 

"Happy father's day, Papa," she mumbled, smiling.

 

"Thank you, children," he hugged them all tightly, heart near bursting, "I couldn't ask for more."

 

"And we made you breakfast _all_ by ourselves!" Serena announced proudly, Terys nodding enthusiastically at her side.

 

"Why don't you get it set up on the balcony, kids?" Ayr spoke suddenly from Cullen's side, expression soft as she pushed herself up on her elbows, "So we don't get crumbs in the bed."

 

"Okay!" they chorused, Isera hopping out of bed and again taking charge of the tray as they headed for the balcony and, specifically, the table they'd had put out there.

 

Cullen couldn't help smirking a little when his wife shifted and pressed herself against his side, arms slipping around his torso and face resting against his neck, "Good morning, Vhenan."

 

"Good morning." Ayr sighed, content to simply snuggle.

 

"You knew, didn't you?"

 

"They've been planning this for a week," she agreed, hand running lazily up and down his chest, "Who was I to ruin the surprise?"

 

Cullen gripped her tightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Thank you, Vhenan. You spoil me."

 

"You deserve spoiling." Ayr responded simply, pushing up to kiss him properly, "Now come, _papa_ , your children intend to feed you."

 

The Commander laughed, letting her draw him from the bed, "Should I be _concerned_ about this breakfast?"

 

"Oh, don't worry," Ayr grinned, linking their fingers and pulling him towards the balcony doors and the laugher spilling in, "I made sure a cook would be awake to help them out if necessary."

 

"I love you." he spoke softly, feeling, as he had for years, at peace. As though everything had turned out how it was meant to.

 

Ayr only smiled, grip tightening, "Happy father's day, Cullen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3 Take care guys!


	8. Fathers Day Part 2 - The Lavellans (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas knew he didn't deserve Amaris, or their daughter, but he would do anything to keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of my father's day oneshots, this one for Solas, Amaris and Adhlea <3
> 
> Enjoy guys! More fluff ahead!
> 
> Happy father's day <3

To say Solas was surprised when his daughter joined him in the Fade would have been... mostly untrue, asides from a brief moment of confusion followed by a burst of pride.

 

He had been sitting alone in the Fade's version of he and Amaris' bed chambers, quietly contemplating as he was prone to do.

 

Amaris had woken earlier then he, for once; murmuring about some Inquisitor business before kissing him as she slipped from the Fade, returning first to the waking world.

 

Solas would follow shortly; where once he had preferred solitude, and the Fade in general, the waking world now held one very important thing that he could not live without.

 

"Papae!"

 

_Make that two things._

 

Solas felt an easy grin spreading his lips at the childish voice, opening his eyes just as the form of his daughter appeared before him, grinning and mimicking the morning light she was named for.

 

Even at ten years old she was a beauty, nearly a reflection of her mother with hints of himself mixed in. She was lithe and graceful, as all Elvhen had once been, eyes wide and stormy blue, hair pale gold that nearly reached her waist, and ears the delicate point of her mothers.

 

It was not unusual for Adhlea to join he and Amaris in the Fade - she was already a powerful mage, in tune with spirits and the world around her - but never by herself like this.

 

"What is it, Da'Len?" he greeted fondly, attention captured by her as it always was.

 

"Papae!" Adhlea repeated with a laugh, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, "Come on, wake up! I have a surprise!"

 

"A surprise?" Solas echoed quietly, smile remaining as he allowed her to pull him from his seat.

 

"Yes! Come _on_ , Papae!" Adhlea stuck her bottom lip out, and Solas resisted the urge to sweep the child into a hug, knowing it would only distract from her purpose, "Wake up, okay? I'll meet you over there!"

 

"Very well, Da'Len." Solas waited until his daughters form had disappeared before closing his eyes and releasing a breath, forcing himself to follow after.

 

* * *

 

 

When Solas woke it was to a weight on his chest, eyes opening to meet his daughters gaze as she stared impatiently down at him.

 

Adhlea smiled brightly when she saw he was awake, making his heart flip in jubilant affection as it always did when she was near. "Finally, Papae!"

 

"Were you waiting, Da'Len?" Solas reached up, brushing a stray hair from her face even as he noted the rest was braided, a flower crown of gardenia's and blue iris' adorning her pale locks, "And what is all this?"

 

"Cole did it for me!" Adhlea beamed, squeaking when her father sat up and she fell back into his lap, "Now come _on_ , Papae!"

 

"She _is_ rather adamant, Vhenan," his wife's voice murmured from his left, drawing his attention to Amaris where she sat on the edge of the bed. Her smile was tinged with knowing, her own blonde locks adorned with a flower crown identical to his daughters.

 

Solas had to pause a moment, taking it in again. _His_ wife. _His_ daughter. Nothing could be better than that.

 

"Alright, Adhlea," he chuckled, gently removing the child from his lap so he could get up and move behind the changing screen, "Just let me get dressed, and we can go."

 

"Okay!"

 

* * *

 

 

Though he was confused, Solas remained silent as Adhlea guided him through Skyhold, little hand clasped tightly around his own. Amaris walked just behind him, and though her smile said she knew where they were going, she said nothing.

 

They crossed through the gardens, Solas cluing in when the child headed for a certain door at the far end, shooting his wife a question through their Bond.

 

"The Crossroads." she affirmed verbally, still smiling, "You'll see."

 

Solas frowned, but followed Adhlea regardless, trusting his girls.

 

Adhlea led them into the Eluvian chamber and then through the mirror itself, Solas blinking and looking around in surprise at the area they exited into.

 

Perhaps it had been familiar, long ago; now he no longer recognized it, but the beauty remained nonetheless.

 

It seemed to have once been a balcony, still outfitted with a table and set of chairs, an ancient railing separating the space from the open sky beyond. A waterfall splashed down into the sky just beyond it, trees and blooms surrounded the edges, and the serenity of the place overwhelmed him momentarily.

 

Then he noticed the food on the table - glasses of water and mugs of tea, the little frilly cakes he and Amaris both loved, amongst other things - and his gaze swept back to his daughter.

 

"How did you...?" he questioned, voice filled with wonder.

 

"She found it all by herself," Amaris murmured, setting a hand on her daughters shoulder, "Well, not _all_ by herself..."

 

"Cole helped me!" Adhlea grinned, vibrant with happiness, "He came exploring with me! And this place was so _pretty_ , Papae! I wanted to show you!"

 

"I brought the food," Cole spoke quietly from where he'd appeared near the table, fidgeting with yet another flower crown - and, Solas noticed, wearing one around the top of his hat - and seeming both happy and concerned, "I wanted to help."

 

"Cole braided my hair!" Adhlea announced, grinning and running over to the spirit to give him a hug and take the extra crown from him, "and helped me make the crowns! We made one for you, to, Papae!"

 

"You spoil me, Da'Len," Solas murmured, bending so his daughter could situate the crown on his head, pulling her into a tight hug before she could move away, "Thank you, Adhlea. I shall treasure it."

 

"Happy father's day, Papae," the child mumbled into his shoulder, little arms wrapped firmly around his neck in return.

 

Amaris joined them in the hug, Cole drifting over as well when Solas beckoned to him and _beaming_ when he was yanked in by Adhlea as well.

 

"Now then. Did I see some of those frilly cakes on the platter, Da'Len?"

 

Adhlea lit up, squirming away from the hug to lead him to the table, "Yes! Aunt Josephine ordered them for me! Come eat, Papae!"

 

_I do not deserve this happiness,_ Solas mused, smiling as the child prattled on, watching her interact with her mother and the Spirit, _But I will never let it go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love! <3


	9. New Years [SFW, AyrxCullen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years Eve, and Ayr's gotten sick. Cullen makes sure she gets to take part in the Count Down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years ♥ I'm sorry I've been silent for so long, and hope this little fic will tide you over for a bit!
> 
> NGL, I got the idea for Ayr being sick from my OWN being sick for New Years bleh. Regardless, enjoy! Happy 2017!
> 
> *Technically fits in modern shenanigans but it was slightly random so I thought I'd leave it here instead.

She can hear the others gathering around, shouting that the countdown's going to start soon.

Everything was perfect; the party was planned, the drinks bought, the food prepared...

And then she'd gotten sick.

Ayr was on the verge of passing out as she listened to her friends partying, tucked firmly into bed and coughing every minute or two when the need arose.

She'd been _fine_ two days ago, when she and Amaris had been working on setting things up. Totally fine... only to wake up with laryngitis the day before New Years.

Today was the worst, though; her voice was practically gone, hoarse as hell when she did try to speak, and her throat _burned_ , worse after every cough. Warm liquids and cold medicine were the only things she was imbibing in, tonight.

 _Not fair..._ Ayr grumbled mentally, ears twitching at the vague sound of footsteps, _It's our first New Years together, why did I have to get sick?_

She woke more when the door creaked, eyes opening to catch a lone figure slinking in through the space with his phone lit up in his hand.

"Cu... llen?" Ayr struggled into a sitting position just as he reached the bed, perching on the edge beside her, "Wha.... what... are you...?"

"It's countdown time, Ayr," Cullen simply smiled, looping an arm around her to pull her against his side while lifting the phone higher so she could see the live-stream of the Val Royeaux countdown, "I didn't want you to miss it."

 _Gods I love you._ the elf flushed and snuggled happily closer, eyes brightening as she looked at the screen as well, silently mouthing the numbers as Cullen counted down out loud.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

Loud cheering went off in the main room at the same time as the gong hit in the video, Ayr laughing silently while Cullen grinned.

 _Thank you_ , Ayr mouthed to him silently, leaning up to kiss his cheek. The Commander caught her chin before she could move and kissed her properly, smirking at her dazed look.

"Happy New Years, Ayr." he whispered, shifting so he could help her lay back down, tucking her in before stretching himself out on the bed beside her, "Get some rest, Vhenan. You deserve it."

The redhead was out in moments, curled close to the man who'd given her everything and stolen her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	10. Valentines (Journeys Crew, Minor NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Times, Soul Mate AU where the other person's name is written on your body.
> 
> It's Valentine's Day, and everyone has their own way of celebrating.
> 
> Technically four small parts that could be read separately, but I liked the flow of them and wanted to keep them together! Goes as follows:
> 
> Serena x Ozri (SFW - Ozri belongs to CeruleanBlues )  
> Adhlea x Adam (Semi-NSFW - Adam belongs to MartiniSeptember)  
> Terys x Yvette (SFW - Yvetta belongs to NobleTrevelyan)  
> Isera x Silas (Eh SFW - Silas belongs to TiaLuna)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy VERY LATE Valentine's Day! :)
> 
> Sorry I haven't been super active lately! Some stressful stuff going on - which is why this took so long to get out, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> This is a Modern!AU type of oneshot thing, with Soul Marks because I'm a dork.
> 
> The characters are all from my Sequel Fic, 'Journeys', so they're all kids of canon characters etc.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy! :)

It’s taken all day but finally, _finally_ , Serena lets out a crow of triumph as she pulls the finished chocolates from the fridge.

Adhlea’s long since left to work on her own Valentine’s plans, and Isera’s laughing at her from the other room, but Serena doesn’t care because she _finished them in time_ , her first ever attempt at making chocolates, and she’ll take as much pride in that accomplishment as she likes, thank you _very_ much!

Even if some of the chocolates are a little lumpy, and she’s not sure if the sugar dissolved properly… she did her best! They should be fine!

_I hope Oz likes them…_

Her heart’s suddenly in her throat at that thought, beating frantically as she packages up the little chocolates and changes into clothes that _aren’t_ splattered with sugar and cocoa powder, tying her hair back in her typical ponytail only to pull it out again moments later, knowing he likes when she leaves it down.

Her _nice_ coat - the slightly dressier one Issi got her that she _never wears_ but this is a special occasion - black boots and a pink beanie complete her look before Issi’s shoving her out the door to the car, since the redheads being nice and driving her on her way to work.

Serena’s fidgeting the entire drive, unconsciously rubbing at the intricate marking on her wrist; a nervous habit she’s had for _years_ , something she normally does for luck.

Something she’s done even _more_ since actually meeting the man who’s name is scrawled across her wrist.

Ozri Taashath, a tall Qunari in the Programming section at the University, who she had quite literally stumbled _into_ while hiking through the conservation areas.

It had taken a while, to get the realizations out of the way; Oz had had _another_ friend named Serena for a few years, who’d found her own Soul Mate just months after Ser herself had entered the picture. Add in the fact that neither of them were the type to just _jump in_ when it came to relationships… they’d been close friends for just over a year.

Just friends. Very, very _good_ friends, closer than most since they were soul mates… until something had changed at the beginning of the year.

Now Serena blushed and stammered and made a complete _fool_ of herself whenever he happened to touch her - the slightest brush of his hand against hers setting her heart racing.

She didn’t know how _he felt_ , though. Had been to cowardly to _ask_.

So… she’d asked him to hang out on Valentine's Day, instead. To kind of… test the waters, so to speak.

She could give him chocolates without it necessarily _meaning_ anything else, right?

...right?

_To late now!_

Serena swallowed her panic as the car pulled up to the drop off area of the Campus’ Parks parking lot, silently thanking Isera for the drive as she all but stumbled out the door and stood frozen at the end of the path.

_Breathe! Be brave! You can do this! It’s just Oz!_

And that was the damn problem, wasn’t it? It was Oz… her best friend. Her _soul mate_ that she didn’t want to _lose_ because she’d rushed things!

_Just give him the damn chocolates and run if you have to._

Steeling herself, Serena all but _marched_ up the path into the Park, headed for the central fountain and the meeting place they’d decided on.

She’d just crested the top of the hill when she spotted him and the panic began anew, eyes locked on him as she hesitantly started towards him.

Ozri wasn’t watching her awkward approach, his gaze instead off in the distance, a pensive grimace on his lips. He had his arms spread along the back of the bench he sat upon, chest bare as _always_ \- except in class, when he reluctantly donned a vest - and the shoulder wrap he’d worn leaving his own Soul Mark open and bared for the world to see; _Serena_ , scrawled in her own neat writing just along his collarbone.

He notices her when she’s maybe five feet from the bench, gaze snapping to her and eyes going wide in surprise. He just stares for a moment, and she can see him swallowing, mouth working as though he wants to say something, and… wait, is he _blushing_?

“Hi.” Serena squeaks, unable to take the silence any longer, “Sorry I’m late.”

“Y-you’re fine, Ser.” Ozri reigns in his surprise then, expression shifting to a small smile, “I h-haven’t been h-here long. Y-you’re not l-late.”

“Oh. Um, good! Um…” the blonde fidgets for a moment longer before finally taking those last few steps towards him and shoving the bag of chocolates at him, “T-these are for you. Um… happy Valentines?”

“F-for m-me?” Ozri’s eyes are wide again, expression back to startled when she nods, gingerly reaching out to take the bag from her, “T-thank you, S-ser.”

Serena only nods again, not trusting her voice as she plops herself down on the bench beside him, watching him open the bag almost reverently to gently pull one of the chocolates out.

Ozri pops one in his mouth, chews for a moment, then makes a confused expression.

Serena immediately starts panicking “I-it’s my first time making chocolate, I’m sorry! I followed the instructions but the sugar didn’t want to dissolve and then they wouldn’t lay _flat_ in the molds and I didn’t know what to do to fix it but-”

“T-they’re _good_.”

That shuts her up, wide amber eyes locking with honest hazel when her head snaps up, “W-what?”

“They’re _good_ , Ser.” Ozri repeats, _something_ different in his expression that makes her heart thump, “You _m-made_ them? F-for _me_?”

“W-well, yeah… I wanted to give you something _different_ , not just run of the mill, store bought bullshit…” Serena’s mumbling, gaze on her lap now, “B-but if they’re _not_ actually good, just s-say so…”

Suddenly there’s a chocolate being pressed to her lips and Serena goes silent, blinking up at him in startled confusion.

Ozri just grins, his cheeks now _definitely_ tinged with a blush, “O-open up.”

Serena does as told, opening her mouth wide enough for him to pop the chocolate in, accidentally closing just a little too quickly and catching the tip of his finger with her lips.

She turns red, immediately releasing him and trying to apologize, “Oz, crap, I’m s-sorry-”

That’s as far as she gets before his hand is tilting her chin up and his mouth closes over hers, sending a shock up her spine and effectively silencing her.

Serena all but melts into him, arms finding their way around his neck as his go around her waist to haul her against his chest.

Serena’s breathless by the time they break apart, swallowing the now melted chocolate as her eyes flutter open, blushing hotly at the open fondness in Ozri’s expression.

“That’s one way to do it.” she mumbles, teasing, and Ozri blushes to match her, chuckling quietly.

“Happy Valentines D-day, _Serena_.” he mumbles as he bends to kiss her again, and Serena just lets herself melt.

 

* * *

 

 

Adhlea’s ears prick at the sound of the front door being unlocked and grins, waving her hand to light one last candle before hurrying out to the main hall.

Everything’s in place; there’s wine chilling in a bucket on the counter, takeout is staying warm in its bag, her cell phone is _off_ and everyone important _knows_ not to bother them tonight…

Though if things go as she’s hoping, the only thing that will be seeing any use for a while is the _bed_.

Adhlea positions herself in the doorway to the hall, elbow against the frame and left hand resting on her hip, intending to be the _first_ thing he sees when he opens the door.

_Finally_ the door swings open and Adam steps inside, sighing as though it’s been a long day and letting the door _thump_ shut behind him before he notices her standing there.

His reaction is immediate - head snapping up, eyes wide and mouth dropping open, blue swiftly darkening into something _hungry_ as his grip on the roses he’d brought tightens - and Adhlea’s smile turns seductive and proud.

The outfit she’d chosen was little more than a big piece of lace that did very _little_ to hide the curves of her body, and it was completely open between her breasts down to her belly button.

But then, that had been the _point_ ; he’d been so busy with work that they hadn’t had much time together recently.

She intends to make up for that tonight.

“Hello, Vhenan.” Adhlea purrs, coyly lifting her hand to brush a finger over her Soul Mark - his name following the curve of her breast - before purposely tweaking her nipple through the lace, loving the growl he emits, “Happy Valentines.”

Adam only drops the roses on the counter and crosses immediately to her, hoisting her easily into his arms and claiming her mouth hungrily.

“Happy Valentines.” he rumbles into her mouth, making her shiver in delight and wrap herself as tightly around him as she can, giggling as he starts towards the bedroom.

Adhlea shrieks with laughter as they tumble back onto the bed, the sound shifting to a moan when his mouth finds her breast through the lace while his hands fumble at his pants, clearly as eager as she is.

Feeling wicked, the elf cups his head with her hands and purposely runs one nail gently over the name behind his ear, feeling a tremor go through him and a near _snarl_ escape his lips.

Suddenly the lace is gone and he’s pushing swiftly inside of her, sinking right to the hilt and making her purr in surprised pleasure.

The rest of the night is a blur, the wine and takeout forgotten, only finished once they’re both exhausted and passed out in each other’s arms, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

Adhlea presses one last loving kiss over his heart before she lets sleep claim her, feeling sated and happy and so very, very loved.

 

* * *

 

 

Terys stands just outside the coffee shop with a scowl, one hand shoved in his pocket while the other twirls the single rose he’d picked up on the way.

He’s early. He hates waiting - feels out of place, abandoned - but he _hates_ being _late_ even more, especially for a _date_.

Which is what this is. Or, what it’s going to be. Maybe. Hopefully.

_What am I doing?_

It’s no big deal, right? He and Yvette have… _kind of_ been seeing each other, so going for coffee on Valentines is nothing, right? So he got her a rose, so what? He’s not a _cheapskate_.

_Makers breath._

He hasn’t asked her about her soul mark yet; hasn’t asked if she even _has one_ , because he’s been to scared.

His own is across his left hip - _Yvette_ , written in the swirling letters he recognizes as her penmanship - but it’s only been there for a couple of years, now, and he doesn’t know if she’s actually _his_ Yvette, or if hers as developed yet, because he doesn’t want to _ask_.

Even Faron’s annoyed with his cowardice - though the youngest Rutherford has yet to develop his own mark - and had practically _shoved_ Terys out the door, telling him to _man up and just ask her already._

But that would mean, if she _is_ his Yvette, that he’s found his soul mate, the one he’s destined for, and that thought is _terrifying._

But… if she _isn’t_ , and she was meant for another… he doesn’t think he could handle that.

Terys is snapped from his mental war when a hand is waved in his face, blinking wide eyes at the very woman he’d been busy thinking about.

Yvette only grins, eyebrows lifted in amusement, “Sorry, am I late? You looked _deep_ in thought, there.”

“What? Uh, no, you’re good. I was early.” Terys is admittedly distracted by her outfit; it’s warm for February, sure, but she’s in _short sleeves_ , she _never_ wears short sleeves, “Here, for you.”

He offers her the rose, and Yvette laughs, smiling brightly, “Aw, thank you, Terys, so _sweet_.”

“You’re welcome-” Terys cuts off as she reaches for the rose, gaze snapping to a familiar looking mark on her arm and brain shutting off momentarily as he realizes _why_ she wore short sleeves.

There, wrapped around her arm just above her elbow, was a name; _his_ name, _Terys_ , in his slightly skewed, rushed letters.

Yvette sees where he’s looking and only continues to smile, batting her lashes and twirling the rose beneath her nose, “So… where’s yours?”

Terys mind snaps back online, hand coming to rest on his hip, “Uh… not somewhere that’s really _safe_ to show in public, I’m afraid. Maybe another time.”

“Maybe later?” Yvette asks simply, “Tonight?”

The redhead manages a grin, still knocked off balance but so very _relieved_ that he isn’t going to lose her, “Sure. But let’s get that coffee first, yeah? You’re probably _freezing_.”

“I’m okay, but coffee sounds perfect.”

Terys extends his arm to her, grin shifting into a charming smile, “My lady.”

Yvette takes his arm with a laugh, tucking herself easily against his side as they head into the coffee shop, and Terys doesn’t know how he didn’t figure it out before.

Having her at his side feels to perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

Isera checks her phone one last time before frowning and tossing it back into her purse, heaving a sigh as she locks the car and heads for the front door.

Adhlea she knows is ‘busy’ for the night, Serena had sent her a text saying things had gone smoothly, and Terys had mentioned plans with Yvette. This time, it isn’t her siblings or cousin worrying her.

It’s her fiance.

She’d texted him earlier in the day to ask what time he would be off work, to see if they could do anything afterwards.

His only response had been ‘ _Don’t worry, I have everything set! See you later.’_

That’s it. Not another text or word from him all day, and Isera was more concerned than she was angry.

_What in Thedas is he up to?_

Isera frowns when she opens the door and enters into darkness, confused; his car was in the driveway, so why were all the lights off?

The redhead flicks on the light switch and immediately freezes, eyes going wide.

Rose petals, _everywhere_ , on the counters and the table and the ground, a trail leading down the hall towards the bedroom where _now_ there’s a light on.

“Silas?” she calls, gingerly setting her purse down on the table and kicking off her shoes, trying not to step on any of the petals.

“In here!” she hears him call from the bedroom, and the redhead carefully makes her way down the hall, still avoiding the petals where she can.

“Silas, what in Thedas is going on-” Isera steps into the bedroom and freezes, mouth open in surprise at the sight that meets her.

More rose petals, all over the bed and the ground, and a bouquet of full flowers on the dresser.

Silas stands in front of her, another bouquet of roses in his hand and an incredibly proud grin on his handsome face, wearing a _much_ nicer suit than she knows he wears to work and looking quite pleased and polished.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Issi.” he says simply, offering her the bouquet.

Isera quirks a grin and accepts the bouquet, burying her nose in the sweet smelling flowers, “You and your roses, Si.”

Silas merely shrugs, “Like father like son. But that’s just the beginning.”

Isera’s eyebrows lift, head tilting curiously, “What have you got planned, you dork?”

“Only the best for my fiancee,” he assures, stepping closer to settle his palm gently at the small of her back and lead her into their on-suite bathroom, “We’ve got dinner reservations at Krem’s for 6:00, buuuut… you need to get _changed_ , first.”

He pushes the door shut behind them, and Isera’s breath catches a little when she spots the dress he’s hung on the back of it. Lace at the top, with a long, black skirt, slit up the side… not only does it show more skin then Silas normally likes her to, it’s also _familiar_.

Issi’s eyes narrow, glaring playfully at him, “You had Addy grab this, didn’t you?”

Silas only gives a noncommittal shrug, “I asked if you’d pointed out any dresses lately, and she brought me this; I thought it would suit for the occasion.”

Laughing, she shifts the roses to one arm and reaches up to pull him down, kissing him gently. “So sweet.” she mumbles fondly, “I love it, Si.”

“Anything, my love.” he responds softly, and she can feel her face heating and her heart pounding because even now, months into their engagement, he catches her off guard with his little surprises, the tender moments.

Silas takes the roses to put them in a vase while Issi strips, wishing she had time to shower but glad, at least, that she’d been doing paperwork all day.

He reenters the bathroom just as she’s struggling to do the zipper up, grinning as he steps up behind her and swats her hands out of the way, one hand holding the top steady while he pulls the zipper closed.

Then he bends to press a soft kiss to her throat, thumb stroking over her hip affectionately, and Isera turns around to kiss him properly, soft and slow and filled with heat, pressing close as she feels him pull the tie from her hair to let her curls fall loose around her face, running his fingers gently through the tresses.

“Si…” Issi gasps when he turns to trail kisses down her neck, shivering when he presses his lips over the soul mark on her shoulder.

“Mhm?”

“I thought you wanted dinner?”

That makes him pause, looking hilariously conflicted, before he sighs and pulls away from her with one last kiss, pouting in the most adorable way, “Alright, you win. It would be a waste to miss the reservations…”

_Like father like son, indeed._

“We’ve got all night, Si,” Isera reaches up to cup his cheek, smiling sweetly, “We can play _after_ dinner.”

Silas smirks at that, catching her wrist to press a kiss to her palm, “I’ll hold you to that, love. Shall we go? Before my control is tempted further?”

“Let’s.” she laughs, letting him lead her back through the house and barely remembering shoes and a coat before they’re out the door, petals soft beneath their feet.

  
Though she’ll know she’ll enjoy dinner, judging by the light in Silas’ eyes, Isera senses _dessert_ will be even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


End file.
